Dance with me
by quierotuvolvo
Summary: Por qué me sentía la antagonista de la historia? No era mi culpa sentir escalofríos cada vez que Edward toma mis manos, o que me estrecha hacia su cuerpo, o que respira en mi mejilla y tengo a centímetros su boca. EXB TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, he llegado después de muchísimo tiempo con una nueva historia. Dicen que la que se marcha sin que la corran, vuelve sin que la llamen, y he me aquí. Pienso continuar mis historias nuevas y otra que deje pendiente, pero por ahora estoy enfocada en esta. Espero que tenga buena recepción :) Gracias**

**.**

**Dance with me**

.

Era mi primer día en Forks, la fría y húmeda ciudad de mi padre… era mi nuevo hogar.

La llegada fue un poco incómoda, mas ya me he adaptado un poco, o quizás ya me acostumbre..

Mañana era mi primer día de clases, gente nueva, profesores nuevos, deportes y yo.

Nunca he sido muy buena en los deportes, creo que simplemente no nací con esa habilidad, la verdad, si mi capacidad de lectura fuese proporcional a mi agilidad física, creo que sería deportista olímpica.

Aunque la verdad estoy un poco harta de las burlas, no solo de mis compañeros, los profesores se mofaban de forma discreta fingiendo toser o ajustándose las agujetas para reprimir la risa . Creo que en ese sentido algo debo hacer, mañana mismo pediré asesoría en la escuela haber si este problema podría acabar de una vez por todas.

.

06:00 Despertador sonando. No funcionaba para mi la alarma de mi móvil, era de baja potencia, últimamente necesitaba del antiguo despertador para salir de la cama, según Renée era angustia, según yo, solo era sueño… mucho sueño.

Aparqué mi antigua camioneta en un espacio bastante alejado para que imposiblemente nadie la vea. Divisé la entrada y como había pocas personas, vista al frente cruce la puerta de entrada.

Decidí llegar media hora antes para pedir la famosa asesoría en las oficinas de administración estudiantil, una vez allí, después de preguntarle a un tipo llamado Ben, me acerqué a la recepción. Una mujer de unos 40 y tantos años me habló con pastosa voz:

-¿Necesita ayuda?

- Sí, por favor, necesito hacer un cambio de horario – respondí tímida.

- Cual es su nombre?

- Isabella Swan

- … Swan… Hija de Charlie?

- Eh, claro… - sonreí sin humor, en este pueblito todos se conocían. Era obvio que- bah.

- ¿Qué clase quieres cambiar?

- Er… no es que quiera cambiar una clase, la verdad me gustaría eliminarla. Es deportes…

- Pero eso es imposible, una de las leyes de nuestra Institución es fomentar la actividad física a través de los deportes-

- Es que usted no sabe el tormento que es para mi, por favor… - casi suplicaba… casi,

- Ehh, según mis facultades la única forma de eximirte de deportes sería practicando otra actividad física… Tenemos un taller de baile que se ha implementado desde año pasado con excelentes resultados y…

- Baile?! – exclamé con los ojos casi saliendo de mis cuencas. La señora me miró sorprendida - … Lo siento, es que de verdad, creo que he nacido con dos pies izquierdos.

- Isabella, tenemos un profesor de excelencia, observamos resultados increíbles en la generación pasada, además es de mucho menos riesgo físicamente que el voleyball.

- Mmmm… tiene razón, además si no bailo bien al menos no haré el ridículo en la cancha o gimnasio frente a todos.

- La verdad es que la clase de baile es solo para algunos, ya que, es pagada, hay muchos alumnos que quieren asistir, pero solo porque eres hija del sheriff Swan puedo hacer la excepción – vi en sus ojos un pequeño brillo, ¿Acaso esta mujer es una de las tantas seguidoras de mi padre? Que chistoso, nunca pensé que me beneficiaría de ello.

- Oh, creo que mi padre estaría muy agradecido por esto, en verdad muchas gracias- sonreí angelicalmente. Por dios, intento no explotar en carcajadas.

Después de 5 minutos de ingresar mis datos al sistema y gestionar el cambio de secciones, me entregó el papel que dictaban mis clases de baile que se distribuían en 2 horas diarias, 3 veces a la semana. Uf, supongo que podría lidiar con ello. Después de todo que tan difícil iban a ser los

-BAILE LATINO?! – La verdad es que un grito inesperado salio de mi boca. – Esto debe ser una broma – mire horrorizada a la recepcionista.

- No, Isabella. Y debes aprobar, si no retrasarás un año tus estudios, ya sabes. Además la primera clase es hoy. – Oh por dios, en que me había metido. Pero como no se me ocurrió preguntar antes. Ash!

En fin, suspiré y me retiré cabizbaja de la oficina. Ya quedaban solo 5 minutos para entrar a clases de matemáticas, según decía mi otro horario.

Crucé el aparcamiento en dirección a las aulas cuando divisé un Volvo gris atravesándose en mi camino. La verdad es un auto muy bonito, pero no es de mi gran interés.

Lo ignoré y seguí en camino hacia mi tortura.

.

Después de esas extenuantes clases de matemáticas, en las cuales no me concentré en absoluto pensando en mis grandiosas clases de Baile Latino…

S-salsa- Nunca en mi vida había bailado eso, hasta ayer solo sabía que se comía.

Busqué en mi celular un video para prepararme y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

Coordinación, que no tengo. Soltura, que no tengo y por último mucho contacto físico que evito completamente.

Después de mi única relación con Mike, desde hace un año no me atrevía a volver a estar con alguien. Yo había pensado que estaba enamorada, pero solo fue una ilusión del momento, porque nunca había tenido novio y quería saber que se sentía.

Creo que al final de cuentas todo fue un experimento, largo e inmaduro. Ya que, nunca hubo mentiras ni engaños, solo pasó la curiosidad y jamás he vuelto a recordarlo, ni si quiera me interesa saber de el.

En fin, debía saltarme la hora de comida para ir a casa a buscar ropa más cómoda. Tenía un nudo en el estómago.

Bailar… realmente eso no era lo mío. No entendía por qué era una exigencia.

¿Acaso las leyes no tienen piedad con la gente sin talentos deportivos?

.

Un poco enfadada por mi razonamiento llegué a casa y decidí que vestiría cualquier estupidez para esa estúpida clase.

Seleccioné unas deportivas bajas, pantalones de chándal azul ajustados y una camiseta manga corta amarilla.

Solo quiero salir de esto y ya.

Bajé a la cocina a beber un vaso de leche, tomé mis llaves, una chaqueta negra y partí rumbo a la escuela otra vez.

.

Una vez en la escuela y ya estacionada mi camioneta me di cuenta que habían pocos automóviles, al parecer en esta tarde solo se impartían las clases de baile y el grupo de aficionados de matemáticas.

Mientras cruzaba el aparcamiento, vi que el lindo Volvo de la mañana aun seguía ahí.

- Y bueno, es un bailarín o un nerd- pensé.

Saqué el papel para verificar la dirección del aula.

_"Aula multiuso, Torre 2, segundo piso, numero 24"_

Tomé un respiro, entré en edificio 2 y me dispuse a subir las escaleras… Oh-oh, una melodía bajaba para comenzar a rodear y paralizarme completa.

Tragué. Esto no podía ser tan terrible, solo serán unas cuantas personas y no la escuela completa viéndote caer, además, si no conseguía resultados podía reportarme enferma para finalmente salir de manera diplomática de este proceso.

Tomé un respiro, subí siguiendo la maldita melodía hasta una puerta cerrada que tenía un gran número 24. Como la música estaba con alto volumen, golpeé groseramente la puerta. Una vez… dos veces… y a la tercera cuando enfadada estaba dispuesta a retirarme rápidamente se abrió, un poco exaltada levanté la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos verdes…

La música se detuvo... O al menos en mi cabeza.


	2. Primera clase

**Hola, sé que el primer capitulo no tuvo mucha llegada, a mi tampoco me agrada la presentación de personajes que ya conocemos y el que generalmente es el mismo.**

**De ahora en adelante comienza lo bueno. Lo prometo.**

**Solo espero que si les gustó o tienen alguna recomendación, por favor diganmelo a través de un review que no les quita mas de 10 segunditos :D**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, tengo harto material en mi mente asi que el prox. cap ya esta en marcha.**

**Nos leemos**

**.**

**PRIMERA CLASE**

.

En cinco segundos volví a la realidad y me di cuenta que estaba parada en la puerta frente a…

-Hola, vienes a clase? – me preguntó con voz suave.

-S-sí – Tartamudeé.

- Adelante – Hizo un gesto muy caballeroso y me cedió el paso hacia el aula.

-Rápido, juntarse en el centro – Anunció el profesor. Era de alta estatura, piel canela y cuerpo bien formado. – Para los alumnos nuevos me presento, mi nombre es Carlos Uribe, soy su instructor de baile latino y espero que además de aprender, formen lazos de amistad y no tomen esta clase como un pase para evitar deporte como lo suelen hacer – ups! – Ya verán como cambiará su percepción y esta clase será su favorita, así que bienvenidos, pónganse cómodos y comencemos!

Todos sonrieron ansiosos, contentos, algunos tímidos como yo.

- Hola! – giré para ver quién había tocado mi hombro. Era un chico moreno, alto y con una gran sonrisa – Mi nombre es Jacob, tu debes ser Bella, verdad?

- Sí, supongo que sin decirlo la mayoría ya lo sabe…

- Como dicen "Pueblo chico, infierno grande"- pronunció la última frase con total simpatía, mas para mi sonó como una futura realidad.

-Espero que solo sea un decir…

- ¿Y por qué has tomado baile latino? No me digas que es por Edward Cullen…

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué Edward? – pregunté curiosa.

- El maniquí de bronce que trae a todas locas… - dijo apuntando con la barbilla al joven de ojos verdes que me recibió hace unos minutos atrás – la mitad de las alumnas están aquí debido a él.

- Eh… - así que su nombre es Edward- No, estoy aquí por un motivo completamente distinto, yo-

- Bien, basta de hablar y comencemos a bailar – anunció Carlos sobre nuestras voces-Formen parejas, lo ideal de mis alumnos del año pasado es que ayuden a los nuevos… No quiero ver a dos antiguos juntos, ¿Eh? Deben ser solidarios con sus compañeros – Jake a mi lado lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Chasqueé la lengua, esperando que eso no fuese un problema futuro, ya saben, la persona que a ti no te interesa, pero se te pega como un caracol - Tanya, ayuda a Jacob por favor – Una rubia alta y delgada se situó junto a mi acompañante con cara de pocos amigos. Tenía una expresión un tanto amargada - Ángela, tu te harás cargo de Ben y Tyler será el tutor de Jessica – La chica recién nombrada hizo un puchero bastante dramático, quizás esperaba otra persona. Y así sucesivamente fue delegando un encargado a cada alumno nuevo - Edward… - giré rápidamente mi vista hacia su expresión curiosa – Tu ayudarás a Isabella – Sin querer mi boca se abrió hasta el suelo, parpadeé para asimilar lo que había escuchado. ¿Edward sería mi pareja de baile? Este día de seguro era el de mi suerte, quizás debería jugar la lotería.

- Hola de nuevo- dijo Edward acercándose a mi - ¿Comienzas desde cero, verdad?

- Sí, pero… - comencé a ruborizarme.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa asomándose.

- No sé bailar en absoluto, es decir, no puedo… - suspiré frustrada – Si en algún minuto llegas a aburrirte de mi, por favor no tengas reparos en decírmelo – Bajé la vista con absoluta vergüenza.

- Hey… seré tu tutor al menos por unas cuantas clases, permíteme hacer el intento de enseñarte, si finalmente superas mi paciencia… Bueno, quizás seguiremos practicando horas extras – Levanté mi mirada y sus ojos eran sinceros, y absorbentes que creo no haber respirado por al menos 30 segundos.

- Erg… - Carlos se aclaró la garganta y yo con pocas ganas desvié la vista – Comenzaremos antes del baile con nuestro proceso de crear confianza. Ya saben que el Baile Latino es muy apasionado y cercano físicamente, entonces debemos iniciar antes que todo en crear lazos de simpatía y conexión corporal con el otro. Por favor tomen distancia una pareja de otra y los antiguos acérquense a buscar las vendas para cubrir los ojos de sus compañeros… ¡¿Cubrir los ojos?!

Carlos de un bolso saco cintas negras lo bastante anchas para cubrir la vista. Edward volvió hacia mi con mirada cautelosa.

- Esto es un proceso de confianza, no te preocupes, es para que te acostumbres a mi tacto – profesó con total naturalidad, pero para mí esas palabras sonaron tan ardientes que sin intención mordí mi labio inferior – Eh, necesito que te voltees y cierres tus ojos – Asentí y obedecí. Edward procedió a bloquear mi vista con la suave tela – Ahora… - dijo tomándome por los hombros y girándome otra vez frente a él – Solo debes dejarte llevar… - tragué un poco mas fuerte de lo apropiado.

A los segundos una suave y marcada melodía comenzó a sonar, era bastante intensa… un poco sensual quizás.

- Bien, tomen posición frente a su pareja de baile- instruyó Carlos sobre la música – Los que tienen su vista cubierta deben respirar al compás, sentir la presencia de su compañero, no intimidarse si no que recibirlo de manera positiva, como si se conocieran desde hace años – a pesar de tener mis ojos vendados los mantuve cerrados, solté las manos a mis costados aun sintiendo como temblaban de nerviosismo. Traté de concentrarme y sentir la presencia de Edward a pesar de saber que estaba mirándome y fijando toda su atención en mi - Ahora los antiguos acérquense a su pareja y tomen sus manos – guió Carlos. Edward avanzó tres pasos quedando mucho mas cerca, tomó mis manos acunándolas en las suyas y les dio un pequeño apretón tranquilizador – Muy bien, ahora levanten las manos unidas a la altura del pecho, ábranlas y mantengan las palmas juntas a la de su pareja, sientan el magnetismo fluir entre tu mano y la suya – Una vez hecho lo indicado y nuestras manos unidas, junto con la música podía sentir como se formaba una burbuja entre Edward y yo… Sus manos suaves presionando las mías, su electricidad y calor atravesando mi piel, un pequeño contacto que la erizaba y hacía un nudo dentro de mi – Quédense así por unos minutos, concéntrense en sentirse mutuamente, intenten alejar incluso la música de ustedes, solo sientan a la persona que esta enfrente, traten de atravesar el cuerpo y lleguen al pensamiento del otro, de saber que esta pensando, como esta recibiéndote – trataba de seguir las indicaciones, pero siendo Edward mi involucrado era un doble esfuerzo...

Pasado unos minutos, Carlos volvió a indicar – separen de a poco sus manos, no rompan de forma precipitada la conexión entre ambas. Los vendados regrésenlas a sus costados y los antiguos acérquense un poco más, posen sus manos en los hombros del otro y comiencen a subir lento hasta llegar a la barbilla y volver a la posición inicial, todo al compás de la música. Recuerden que todo se trata de crear confianza a través de la unión musical – Sentí las manos de Edward presionando levemente mis hombros, la música apenas percibida por mis oídos, mis esfuerzos por controlar mi respiración que se tornaba un poco agitada con la estrecha distancia entre ambos. Mi compañero comenzó a deslizarse lentamente por mis hombros, rozando despacio mis ropas, tomando mi cuello hasta llegar a mi barbilla, tocándola levemente con sus dedos y siguiendo el mismo camino descendiendo hasta su punto inicial… No se si era normal sentir escalofríos recorrer toda mi espalda. Carlos volvió a hablar – Después de haber repetido varias veces el proceso alarguen el camino desde la barbilla hasta las manos de sus compañeros. Recuerden seguir el ritmo.

Edward comenzó el nuevo camino, y todo se intensificó mas cuando recorrió mis brazos desnudos… Sus dedos pasabas suaves por mi piel, que al dejar la estela de su tacto se erizaba inevitable.

Inesperadamente un suspiro salió de mis labios…

- ¿Estás aburrida? – Me preguntó Edward despacio.

- … No – respondí rápidamente – Yo…

- Silencio! No hablen – regaño Carlos – Y relájense.

Apreté mis labios sintiendo como subía el color a mi rostro. No me avergonzaba que nuestro instructor nos haya callado, si no que Edward pensaba que me había aburrido de estar con él, ¡Como si eso fuera posible! Aunque, en realidad prefería eso a que descubriera que suspiré de…

- Ahora, cuando suban hasta la barbilla asciendan por las mejillas hasta llegar al cabello y deslicen las manos desde la entrada de la frente de su compañero hasta su nuca y devuélvanse hasta la barbilla otra vez. Repitan el proceso hasta que yo les indique.

No se si esto era una dinámica o una tortura. Increíblemente mi cuerpo ya se había adaptado a las caricias de Edward, o bueno, a su tacto dinámico. Cuando sus manos rozaron mi rostro, las sentí temblar levemente… No creo que él este nervioso también, o quizás si, al final de cuentas soy una completa desconocida aquí, pero quizás era más que adaptación, es precipitado decirlo pero me gustan las manos de Edward, me gustan. Me gusta que me este acariciando aunque sea por un juego, me gustaron sus ojos apenas los vi, aunque lo haya conocido hace una hora y apenas cruzado breves palabras, creo que me gusta. Y cómo no, si sus manos seguían acariciando mi cabello despacio, con tal delicadeza que agudizaba mis sentidos para sentirlas mejor. Su aura atraía la mía como un imán a un metal, la cercanía, la música, todo propiciaba a esto…

- Muy bien chicos, deténganse. – Oh, no. Edward retiró despacio sus manos de mis hombros y lo sentí inhalar fuerte – Los vendados darle vuelta para que su compañero retire la cinta – Obedecí y la seda fue retirada de mis ojos. Los abrí después de lo que me había parecido una dulce eternidad, volteé y él estaba ahí.

- ¿No fue tan terrible, verdad? – me preguntó Edward con total tranquilidad. Quizás esto para él fue una mera rutina, pero para mí, había sido toda una experiencia.

- … No, nunca había hecho algo así, pero estuvo bien – más que bien quise decir. Mi compañero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mirando sus pies. Qué ternura.

- Como no soy malvado – profesó Carlos – dejaremos la primera sesión hasta acá, ¿No creían que los haría bailar en la primera clase, verdad? Esto toma su tiempo, no lo miren en menos… Hay bastante trabajo por hacer.

Todos comenzaron a separarse para comenzar la retirada.

- Nos vemos la próxima clase, por cierto mi nombre es Edward - No podía decirle que ya sabía su nombre gracias al poco afectivo comentario de Jacob.

- Yo soy Bella.

- Creo que eso ya lo sabía- dijo sonriendo.

- Creo que ya todos lo saben – sonreí de vuelta.

- Edward! Ven acá! – Un grandullón de cabello negro que estaba abrazado a una rubia realmente bellísima lo llamó haciendo un gesto de apuro con su mano.

- Ya me tengo que ir – dijo Edward con un tono de disculpa – Nos vemos la próxima clase, o en los pasillos de la escuela.

- Claro… - Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

- Adiós – Dijo finalmente antes de dirigirse donde sus antiguos amigos, un débil "ahá" salió de mi boca en respuesta.

.

- Hey Bella! – Jacob llegó hasta mi lado – ¿Te vas ahora?

- Eh, claro. Tengo que organizar cosas aún, por el cambio, ya sabes… -respondí volviendo a la realidad otra vez.

- Humm, claro. ¿Te acompaño hasta tu coche?

- S-sí.

Tomó su bolso y salimos de la sala de clase, yo sin antes echar un pequeño vistazo a Edward antes de irme, quien seguía conversando alegremente con sus amigos.

- ¿Qué tal la primera clase? ¿Ví que tuviste la dinámica con el maniquí de bronce? – dijo con un tono burlón.

- La clase estuvo bien, y Edward – dije marcando bien su nombre – fue un buen compañero.

- Oh, claro, es un buen muchacho supongo – dijo Jacob recapacitando un poco después de mi marcado tono de voz – Espero verte la próxima clase…

- Claro, es obligatoria al fin y al cabo – traté de simpatizar.

- Ahá… Esto, nos vemos… - Posó un inesperado beso en mi mejilla y se giro en sus talones para marcharse rápidamente hasta el aparcamiento de motocicletas.

Yo quedé plantada en la puerta de mi camioneta sin palabras… ¿En verdad sucedió eso?

Sacudí mi cabeza y procedí a subirme al coche, encender el motor y comenzar el viaje rumbo a mi casa…

Traté de no asimilar nada una vez llegando y tomar un buen baño caliente.

.

Sintiendo el agua correr por mi espalda, comencé a rebobinar la información y sin duda alguna esta clase fue completamente impredecible, primero Edward es mi tutor, y la dinámica… creo que ni el agua caliente podría borrar las huellas de sus manos. Pensar en él me hacía sonreír instantáneamente…

Pero Jacob, quiero creer que todo esto es un buen recibimiento y nada más.

Wow en solo una clase pasaron cosas intensas… no quiero ni imaginar que pasará en la segunda…


End file.
